1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe and arm device including a sensor-controlled switch arrangement in an electrical series-circuit, which is arranged ahead of a secondary-explosive detonator, especially for a submunition-projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With respect to the foregoing, in particular there is contemplated a detonator for the warhead or combat charge of a submunition-projectile which is to be deployed through the intermediary of an airborne carrier, such as is described in the periodical WEHRTECHNIK, Volume 9/1985, page 81, upper part, with regard to its essential operational components.
The military safety criteria for fuzes (US-MIL-STD-1316C of Feb. 15, 1977, Section 4.3.3A, or NATO-STANAG 3525 AA of Jan. 23, 1976, Section 5) allow for the implementation of a safe and arm device without any mechanical interruption of an explosive train, when the function of the detonator for the triggering of the combat charge is predicated on the utilization of insensitive or inert explosive mixtures, so-called secondary explosives. For example, such a detonator is actuatable through the sudden-like discharge of high, accumulated electrical charges; for instance, across a piezo-electric transducer (German Pat. No. 29 31 765) or through an exploding electrical hot wire or detonator (U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,030, FIG. 2). However, in such a safe and arm device, provision must always be made that the transition from the secure or safe condition into the armed condition is only possible when there are given two mutually independent surrounding or environmental criteria, which ensure the orderly functioning of the ammunition.
In view of such requirements or demands, the safe and arm device of the type under consideration herein, is already equipped with a series-circuit of two sensor-switches which are connected in series with the detonator and the fuze element. However, for a desirable highly-energetic discharge of the fuze capacitor, the circuit provided therein is generally unsatisfactory, inasmuch as the capacitor for delivering the detonating energy is located in series with the series-circuit. Inasmuch as the firing criteria which are evaluated therein for the actuation of the switches, considerably restrict the capabilities of utilization of the previously known safe and arm device, since as they are both closed during the free flight of the projectile; in essence, upon the sensing of an onflow against the projectile and a firing acceleration over a sufficiently lengthy safety time interval.